


Afterlife

by grettama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sawamura Daichi is dead. But it seems like the people in charge of his Afterlife are a bunch of guys with a very bad taste of joke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterlife

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Adventures of God 3](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/178267) by Itsthetie. 



> Unbetaed.

When Daichi awoken, he was in someplace unknown. He barely recognized the place since it was pretty dark, so he got up and tried to walk the path, hoping he would meet someone.

The last thing he remembered was hospital bed, while Suga and Asahi were crying next to him. He rememembered he was saying something to them. Something about that they should stop crying because everything would be fine. Then it turned dark.

And Daichi realised it all. He was dead. He was currently dead after fighting a pointless battle with cancer.

Daichi sighed as he kept walking that single path. So in the end, he was finally dead, huh? He just hoped that he could see Suga and Asahi one more time and told them that he was fine now. But since now it seemed he was already in the afterlife, it was just his wishful thinking. There was no way he could see Suga and Asahi again. That thought made him sighed again.

When the path ended, Daichi stopped walking. There was a big lake spread in front of him. And instead of water, the lake contained some red and hot fluid.

Daichi gulped. This didn’t look promising at all.

* * *

 

Kuroo was bored. As The King of Hell, you wouldn’t think that he ever felt bored, but he was. Kenma, his assisstant, was off somewhere in Hell, doing his job. So he got nothing to do, except sitting on his throne, texting with Bokuto the God.

Until he read Bokuto’s reply. “Just sent down a new inhabitant.”

Kuroo smirked, and didn’t even bother to reply Bokuto’s text, he stood up from his throne. Time to be a good host.

* * *

 

Kuroo found the new guy Bokuto sent pretty quickly. The new guy was standing alone in front of Lake Nekoma, looked a little bit confused. Kuroo’s smirk widened. He approached the guy.

“My, my, what have we here?” Kuroo greeted, made the guy turned around to face him. The guy didn’t look terrified, and it amused Kuroo.

“What’s your name?” asked Kuroo again when he was finally standing in front of the guy.

“Sawamura Daichi,” he answered firmly. Kuroo wasn’t surprised at all when he didn’t hear even the slightest of fear in Sawamura’s voice. He even assumed that Sawamura already aware of his surroundings, and it meant that theguy knew really well that he was in Hell. So it also meant that he also could guess who Kuroo was.

Kuroo nodded, satisfied. “So, Sawamura Daichi, what brings you to my domain?”

Kuroo expected another firm answer. But this, Sawamura only looked at him, confused. “Uh…,” was the only thing came out from his mouth.

“Murder?” Kuroo asked, tried to trigger him. Some people didn’t remember why he was dead or what he had been doing his whole life. Maybe that was the case with Sawamura.

“No, sir,” Sawamura answered politely.

Kuroo walked in circle around Sawamura. “Rape?” Kuroo asked again, hopeful.

Sawamura’s eyes widened and he gasped. “God, no!”

That answer made Kuroo frowned. This guy had just said Bokuto’s name in front of him, and yet the answer was still no.

“Adultery?” Kuroo tried again.

“Nope.”

“Shoplifting?”

“Nope.”

“Winrar?”

Sawamura chuckled at that. “Bought it.”

Kuroo stared directly at Sawamura, squinted his eyes in disbelief and curiosity. “Then what the hell did you—wait,” Kuroo cut his own sentence. He took a step back, and examined Sawamura from head to toe. “Wait….”

This Sawamura Daichi was in average height. Maybe five or six inches shorter than him. He got a broad shoulder, with nice arms and hips. Kuroo was sure he got some abs hidden behind that shirt too. But what really caught Kuroo’s attention was Sawamura’s thighs. Kuroo walked around circling Sawamura once again, and he noticed his fit ass too. When finally Kuroo stopped walking and stood in front of Sawamura again, even Kuroo thought that this guy was pretty cute and had a very nice face that Kuroo liked.

“You’re…,” Kuroo spoke again, “You’re gay, aren’t you?” he finally asked, in unamused tone.

Sawamura lifted his eyebrows. Maybe didn’t know how to react to Kuroo’s unimpressed question. “Umm, yeah?” he answered.

Kuroo sighed. He lifted his left index finger to Sawamura, made a gesture to ask him to wait here for a moment and don’t go anywhere, while he reached his phone and dialed Bokuto’s number.

When the waiting tone ended and Kuroo was sure Bokuto already picked up his call, he yelled, “Stop setting me up with people, I’m FINE!”

Bokuto didn’t say anything, but Kuroo could practically hear the other’s restrained giggles.

* * *

 

**-omake-**

“Does Kuroo really need your help to find a boyfriend?” Akaashi asked in a tired tone while Bokuto sitting on his throne, smoking a cigar. He heard Kuroo’s call just now. And judging from the yelling, The Satan was pretty pissed.

“Dude’s been single since The Flood, Akaashi,” was the only answer Akaashi got from his superior.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically KuroDai version of this [webcomic](http://itsthetie.com/comic/adventures-of-god-3/)
> 
> Daichi as the guy  
> Kuroo as Satan  
> Bokuto as God  
> Akaashi as Jesus
> 
> I'm sorry I just can't help it orz


End file.
